


A Rooster Teeth Holiday Special

by Alezandrite



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Basically everyone is a kid except for Geoff, Christmas, Christmas activities, Gen, Geoff's a foster dad, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-08 01:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8824378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alezandrite/pseuds/Alezandrite
Summary: It was the night before Christmas and no creature was sturing except for this fluffy rooster teeth fic of course!





	

**Author's Note:**

> A special thanks to the tumblr user luckyteeth for inspiring me in some way to write this fic!

Being a foster parent is no easy task everyone’s on the move and nobody knows this better than Geoff, a foster father of five boys, so it’s nice when they all come together for a holiday. And if anyone was a total holiday nut it was Geoffrey Lazer Ramsey and by nut I mean fanatic matching sweaters for their Christmas card, cookies made from scratch and cut down a wild pine for their Christmas tree holiday fanatic. If you ask him why he's so jolly about Christmas he'll give you the simple answer of as a child his parents never celebrated it so generally he missed out on it so he swore that if he ever had kids he would make Christmas a huge thing for them. It first started with a little red haired boy named Jack who first came to him around twelve years ago that Christmas Ramsey had filled an entire photo album with pictures of the little guy doing all sorts of cute holiday things helping the goofy man make cookies, decorate the tree and on the last page is the very first Ramsey family Christmas card of the two of them wearing tacky green sweaters with an even tackier reindeer on the front. Whenever Jack brought over classmates or special friends the older man was always happy much to the boys chagrin to break out the photo album and embarrass him. 

 

Although to be fair everything got better and the photo got less cheesier as more kids entered the Ramsey family that didn't stop the older, mustached man from embarrassing all eight of them. Soon after came the pair of Ryan and Ray, an older and younger boy who had became attached to each other while in an all boys home. While it didn't seem like it the younger and darker boy, Ray, was just as taken with the holiday despite being very young the complete opposite of Ryan, whose real name is James but their caseworker had revealed that the blonde haired boy refused to come to that name she said it might have to do with his past but she wasn't sure, who just did whatever Ray did. A lot of things perked up after two became four like Ramsey didn't have to worry about Jack being lonely and not having anyone to play with it was actually quite hilarious while Ryan and Jack got on ok Jack was a mother hen around the little boy making sure he had enough blankets during nap time or ate enough food at supper. When it came down to the duo's favorite Christmas time activities the puerto rican boys most favorite pastime was making homemade ornaments that after making he'd rush over to show his big brother's who would smile and praise him while on the other hand Ryan enjoyed the task of helping their dad with cutting down the tree since he was the biggest out of all of them he was big enough to help of he was careful. 

 

The year after that was extremely busy it would seem that after taking Ryan and Ray in word has gotten around that the Ramsey household was a safe environment two rather interesting boys from two totally different places. Another ginger, Michael, that had an almost explosive temper was placed on his lap along with a big nosed little British boy, Gavin, who seemed to attached to the angry even though it would seem the jersey boy didn't want to be near him. While Michael hated Christmas Gavin always tried to cheer him up with cookies, crafts and Christmas movies but the curly haired boy just kept yelling then storming out of the room only to go find some place quiet to color or play with Lego's. Believe it or not Jones's favorite part of the whole thing was the songs because they were fun plus it was actually one of the only times Gavin was bugging him. Of course if you ask Gav what's his favorite part he would say anything he gets to do with Micool or putting glitter in Geoffrey's mustache.

 

But if you sat down and asked Geoff what his favorite part is he would probably say his favorite part is Christmas Eve when all the boys are tucked in and sleep while he sits sipping hard hot chocolate while watching it snow in peace and quiet.


End file.
